


Snake of Protection

by Miss_Purr



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Secret Relationship, Sif Is a Dick, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Purr/pseuds/Miss_Purr
Summary: Tony and Loki are approaching the three year anniversary of their secret relationship, the only way that it's secret is that Loki walks around the tower disguised as Luci Artino, Tony's girlfriend and personal assistant. Everything is going fine, but then Odin decides that the avengers aren't looking for the rouge god well enough, and even though Loki hasn't done anything bad in over a year, he sends Sif down to earth to help get him. The problem in that Sif had always had a thing for being able to see through his illusions.read what happens when she sees through Luci and finds Loki.





	Snake of Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Sif is an asshole in this story, but it's just a plot thing.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

“Friends! This is the lady Sif, she is here visiting for a about a week or two” Thor said as he walked into the common floor off the elevator. In return there were several greetings from everyone in the room.

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Bruce said, “but what is she doing here? I thought that the Allfather didn’t like to send asgardians to Earth”

“I am here to help look for Loki, since you guys seem to be doing such a bad job” Sif sassed.

“Hey! I take offense to that!” Clint exclaimed, “we try our best but the fucker can teleport out of our range, and we do have agents all over the world but if he doesn’t want to be seen, then he won't be seen” Sif just rolled her eyes and sat down beside Natasha.

“He’s been here for almost three and a half years, you need help” Sif sassed. Clint glared at her and Thor looked around.  

“Where is the man of iron?” he asked, “he said that he would be here”  

“Date, I think” Steve shrugged, “that or in the lab”

 

\-------

 

Meanwhile, Tony wasn’t doing either of those things, instead him and Loki were lying on the couch, both half asleep and wrapped up in each others arms. Of course though, Loki was in a disguise. Right now he was posing as Tony’s long term girlfriend and personal assistant, Luci Artino. She had long dark brown hair and shining blue eyes, skin a nice tan, instead of his usual pale. Tony could see through the disguise though, and he kissed the top of Loki’s head.

“Lokes?” he mumbled into her hair. It was a few moments before he got an answer.

“Mmm, what?” Loki whispered. Snuggling more into Tony’s chest.

“I feel like I’m Forgetting something” Tony said, “was there anything in my schedule?”

“No, you have no meetings for this afternoon, but if you made personal plans I probably don’t know about it” Loki told him. 

“Sir, Mr Odinson has returned, and he has brought a friend with him” JARVIS said.

“I’m sorry, what?” Loki said, sitting up.

“From what I have gathered, it in the lady Sif, goddess of war” JARVIS told them.

“Now I know what I was forgetting, Thor asked me to be there for when he was going to introduce her” Tony said, then shrugged, “oh well, might as well go now” he stood up and offered a hand to Loki, “you coming?” he asked. Loki hesitated, but took Tony’s hand.

“I do not think that it would be wise, but sure” she said. They walked to the elevator, Tony telling JARVIS just to take them to wherever everyone else was, which was the common floor. The doors closed and Tony put a hand around Loki’s waist, seeing that she looked uncomfortable.

“Something wrong, darling?” he asked. Loki opened her mouth, then sighed.

“It’s just, Sif has never had a hard time seeing through my illusions and disguises, what if she sees through this one?” she asked.

“Aw babe, “Tony pulled her into a soft kiss, “everything will be fine, nothing can get in the way of true love” He smirked.  Loki just rolled her eyes.

“I will never understand your midgardian fairy tales and the whole "true love" thing” she said. The elevator doors then opened to reveal the common floor, and everyone was looking at them.

“Sorry Thor,” Tony faked empathy, because in all honesty, he would be late to anything if it meant that he got to cuddle with Loki. “I lost track of time” he lied.

“It is quite alright, Tony” Thor said, then turned to Sif, “Sif, this is Tony Stark, the man of iron, and that is his female companion!” he said, maybe a bit too enthusiastically. Sif turned to Loki, obviously expecting her to say her name.

“Luci Artino” she waved, a fake smile on her face. Sif looked at her weirdly and Tony took notice, and he was ready to defend his lover, but Sif looked away and continued her conversation with Natasha. The couple moved over to the breakfast bar and Tony pulled up a hover screen from his phone and he and Loki went over his schedule together.

 

***

 

It had been a few days, and Loki did his best to stay away from Sif, she mainly stayed on the common floor so there was no problem for that they never accidentally ran into each other, but one time she was exploring and had somehow gotten past security and if it wasn’t for JARVIS she would’ve caught Loki and Tony making out, with the trickster not wearing his disguise.

Loki could tell that she was suspicious of him, but he avoided her as much as he could, and when they did see each other around, Sif had her “holier than thou” attitude -as Tony put it- and she refused to talk to him -as Luci of course- but even then did she give him bad looks, the same looks she had given him back when he was still on Asgard and pulled little pranks.

 

***

 

It was a bright day, and Loki -as Luci- was running around the tower well Tony was in a meeting, and actually doing the job of a personal assistant. She exited the elevator onto the common floor, because Tony had left some flies here this morning, when she ran into the avengers -minus Tony, obviously- and Sif.

“Hello Luci!” Steve said happily, waving at her. She smiled and waved back.

“Hello, Steve” she nodded, “everyone else” her eyes lingered on Sif for a second but moved on quickly. She started going through everything, looking for the files.

“Where’s Stark?” Clint asked, though Loki could tell that he didn’t really care.

“Meetings” she said, “have you guys seen some files anywhere? Tony needs them for his next meeting that’s in,” she looked down at her StarkWatch, “20 minutes”

“What did these files look like, and why would they be here?” Clint pressed, it pissed Loki off but she held onto her composer.

“They look like files, and Tony said that he left them here this morning” she sassed him.

“Are these it?” Bruce asked holding up exactly what Loki was looking for, “I found them here this morning but I didn’t know what they were for”

“That is exactly what I am looking for, Bruce” she took the files once he handed them to her, “thank you” she said.

“No problem” he smiled at her.

“Why don’t you stay for awhile, Luci?” Steve asked her, “you said that you had a while until Tony’s next meeting, plus we have cake” he gestured to the large cake that Loki just realized was on the table. She thought for a moment before shrugging.

“I don’t see why not” she said and sat down. The conversations around the table continued, but died down after a few minutes. It was a peaceful silence, but Sif soon broke it.

“So, Luci” she said, and Loki looked at her, face a mask of boredom. “What is it that you do here? You aren't a hero, right?” Loki noticed that she tried to make a point on saying that she wasn’t a hero.

“You’re right, I’m not a hero” she smirked, “I’m Tony’s personal assistant and girlfriend” she told her.

“How is that by the way?” Natasha asked, “You have an anniversary coming up soon, right?”

“Yep, three years on Saturday” Loki smiled.

“What are you going to get him?” Clint asked.

“I don’t know yet, it’s hard to shop for the guy that has everything” she told him, getting a roll of his eyes, “but I do have a slight idea of what could work”

“What’s that” Bruce pressed.

“It’s a surprise” she put a finger to her lips, “I don’t want to say anything in front of JARVIS, I know that he wouldn’t tell Tony but that doesn’t mean that Tony wont go through him just to find out” everyone but Sif laughed. As far as Loki knew, she still didn’t understand how JARVIS worked.

“Do you really think so low of me, darling?” Tony said suddenly coming into the room, mock hurt on his face.

“Yes, yes I do” Loki said, deadpan “because that’s exactly what you did when it was your birthday and I was talking to Pepper about what I got for you” Tony stuck his hand out at her, “childish, my love” she told him.

“Whatever” he came up behind her and hugged her, kissing her neck, and Loki could tell what he was trying to do.

“No marks” she smirked as Tony’s head popped up and he pouted.

“But babe” he whined.

“No. We have places to be and I’m not walking around with a dark hickey on my neck” She told him, “speaking of places to be, we have a meeting to get to” she got up and started making her ways to the elevator, pulling Tony by the hand. “It was nice to see you guys again!” she called over her shoulder, looking back for a quick second, and seeing Sif glaring at him.

“I think Sif is getting a little too suspicious of me” Loki told Tony after the elevator doors closed and Tony told JARVIS to take them to the floor that the next meeting was on.

“What makes you say that?” he asked her.

“Have you really not seen the looks that she gives me? It’s like the one that I gave you when you suggested that I have a daddy kink” she smirked. Tony shivered, recalling the memory.

“Oh, that’s a scary one” Tony said, “maybe she is on to us”

“She asked me what I did in the tower, after making a point that I wasn’t a hero” She looked to Tony, “maybe I can make a double of Luci and put her by Sif, then go out as my regular self and attack something” she wondered out loud.

“Hey, no!” Tony scolded her, “you told me that you would give up villainy, and it’s been a long time since you last did anything bad”

“But-” she started to argue, but Tony cut her off

“if you go and do that, I will have a drink” he smirked triumphantly and Loki turned to him, wide eyed.

“You wouldn’t dare” she gasped.

“I would” Tony said stubbornly. They were both brought back to the day that Tony went out and fought Doom after he had a few glasses and nearly got himself killed, Tony had agreed to give up alcohol, but only if Loki gave up villainy, Tony saying that if he had to give up the thing that was killing him, then Loki also had to give up the thing that was killing him. They had both agreed and for over a year and a half now, their relationship had grown stronger because of it, because now instead of going to get a drink/ blowing something up, they went to each other and grew closer, and now they’re both pretty sure that if anything came between them, they would go crazy.

“Ugh, fine” Loki sighed, putting herself into Tony’s side, snuggling up to him. Tony smiled and put an arm around her.

“I love you, sugar pop” Tony said into her hair.

“And I you, Anthony” she said into his neck. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

“So, what meeting is next? I forgot” Tony grinned innocently to Loki’s glare.

 

***

 

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re playing at, “Luci”” Sif said. She had cornered Loki as Luci out on the common floor balcony. She was glaring at her and added the air quotes around her name.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not quite sure what you mean” Loki said, faking innocents. Sif just glared harder.

“Whatever, you can pretend all you want, but I’m still here to take you back to Asgard, and I will do so. Once I convince your “friends” that there is something wrong about you, you’re out of here” Sif told her, “and just imagine how heartbroken, your Anthony will be, once he finds out that he’d been played”

Thinking about it, in all honesty, Loki had been played, when he thought about it. Thinking back to when everything started, back to when it had been meaningless sex without feelings, Loki had come to the tower, bloody and broken, and asking for that drink that Tony had offered him well in invasion was going on. When Tony asked what had happened to him, Loki didn’t have the enough fight in him to lie, and ended up telling him what had happened in Asgard, the torture that he went through, and the mess that it was for him to escape, and Tony had taken pity on the god, and helped him back to health, and eventually, Tony had made the first move, but back then it was nothing but sex with no strings attached, but slowly, oh so slowly Tony had added feelings into the mix, and by the time that Loki had taken notice, it was too late, and Loki had added in feelings of his own. Now he would go insane if he didn’t have the billionaire in his life.

Loki realized that she had zoned off, and looking at Sif, all she saw was determination shining in her eyes. Loki was about to give her a peace of her mind, but just as she opened her mouth the balcony doors opened, and out stepped the avengers.

“What are you gals doing out here?” Steve asked them, “It’s a bit chilly outside don’t you think?” Sif just shrugged and Loki -not feeling the cold at all, but had to keep up her mortal mask- nodded a little bit.

“Only a bit” she said. Tony came over to her and wrapped himself around her.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll keep you warm” Loki laughed and wrapped her arms around Tony’s.

“Thanks darling” She said. It was then that they both noticed that everyone was staring at them. “What?” she asked.

“You two are cute together” Bruce told them, and Loki felt her cheeks heat up with a blush, and she couldn’t see Tony’s face but she could tell that he had blushed too. She risked a glance at Sif, and saw her looking on with curiosity.

“Of course we look cute together, we almost have three years under our belt, it would be a shame if I let this sweet darling go” Tony said, then kissed Loki’s tempel, and Loki blushed deeper. She saw Sif smirk a smirk that said _I’ve found your weakness_

 

***

 

As they exited the restaurant, Loki had to throw a hand over her eyes to block the flashes of cameras, but got used to it quickly and put the hand back down, smiling at the cameras and stopping to pose with Tony every few moments. Once they got to the car Tony opened the passenger side door and helped her inside before shutting the door. Moving to the other side and sitting down in the driver's seat and slamming the door.

“Back to the tower then?” Loki asked.

“I actually have somewhere that I want to take you first” Tony grinned at her. Loki looked at him with curiosity.

“Where?” she asked.

“It’s a surprise” Loki didn’t say anything in reply, but rolled her eyes.

She watched out he window as the lights of the city faded and was replaced by large fields.

“Are you taking me to a remote location so that you can kill me secretly? Because if so that would be a pretty shitty anniversary gift” She joked. Tony giggled slightly.

“No, no” Tony shook his head, “but it would be nice if you would change into your regular male self” Loki rolled her eyes, but then let her Luci illusion fall.

“Now will you tell me where we are going?” he asked.

“Mmm, no” Tony grinned at him, then opened the center console, and pulled out a strip of cloth and tossed it to Loki, “but you can put that on” Loki picked it up and looked at it, hesitating for only a moment before he started to put it on, trusting Tony.

“This brings me back to that time when you made me go camping” he said as he finished tying to behind his head. They both thought of when a few years back, when they first started dating, when Tony took him camping, and they had sex in the tent. And that was the first and last time that Tony had ever blindfolded Loki, it’s not like they despised it, but it wasn’t really their thing.

After a about another 20 minutes of driving, the car stopped and Loki heard Tony open the door.

“Stay there, I’ll come ‘round and get you” Loki then heard the door open and close, then his own opened about 10 seconds later and a hand grabbed his. He was pulled out of the car and he heard the door close and sound of the doors locking. Tony lead him about 20 feet away from the car and stopped.

“Can you tell me where we are now?” Loki asked again.

“No” Tony whispered, “but you can take of the blindfold”

“What if you take in off?” Loki whispered back. Tony chuckled and moved behind Loki to take off the offending clothe. Loki’s eyes  adjusted from looking at the pitch black to the small bit of light. He then looked up and gasped. Above him was a black sky, filled with stars.

“What?” he looked just a little bit confused, “what is this?” he turned to Tony.

“A While back you mentioned that you missed the night sky in Asgard, and when I asked you about it, you told me that the sky was always clear, unless Thor was pissy, and you said that you would be awake for hours, just looking at the sky” Tony looped his arm around Loki’s waist, “I figured this is the best that we would get for being is New York”

“It’s perfect” Loki pulled Tony into a proper hug. “Thank you” he whispered.

“Happy anniversary” Tony said, then pulled Loki down into a kiss.

They stood there looking at the stars for a few more minutes before Tony spoke up.

“You know, I went through everything and asked everybody, but no one had even a clue on what you got me” Loki rolled his eyes.

“I’ll give it to you, but you have to close your eyes first” Loki told him, and he did so immediately. Loki picked up his hand and held it palm up. Tony tried to peek at what he was doing but when he opened his eyes, he found that he was surrounded by green mist that made it so he couldn’t see what was going on, he recognized it as Loki’s magic.

“Dammit” Tony whined and Loki chuckled. Tony felt Loki’s hands cover his wrist and before he could wonder what was happening, he felt a sharp pain run through his arm, and then down all over his body. “Shit!” Tony yelped, but any other complain that he had was swallowed as Loki kissed him. Obviously trying to distract him, but little whines would still get through. When Loki released him a couple minutes later, and he felt the familiar rush of healing magic run through him, he sighed and leaned into Loki, panting hard.

“What the fuck, was that?” he asked.

“Look” was all Loki said back. Tony moved his wrist to eye level, and they widened at the mark that was there; it was a green snake that wrapped around his wrist and down his forearm about a half an inch.

“What is it?” Tony asked, “a tattoo?”

“It is kind of like a tattoo, but it has my magic in it, it will protect you, no matter how far or near I am to you…” he trailed off for a moment, and Tony saw something in his eyes that looked like fear. “It will keep you safe” Loki said when he snapped back to reality.

“I love you” Tony said, pulling Loki into a tight hug, and Loki hugged back, even tighter.

“I love you too, so much” Loki replied.

When the returned to the tower, they made slow and sweet love, with whispered callings, quiet moans and small whines, and both of them came calling each the other’s name.

 

***

 

It had been a few days since Sif had confronted Loki, and Loki was one edge all the time, just waiting for the moment when she would spill his secret, and all the happiness that he worked so hard to keep, would shatter.  

Loki was currently making her way from Tony’s lab back up to the penthouse.

The team, including Sif, had just gotten back to the tower after a battle with some random crazy that was blowing shit up. There wasn’t much good footage of the fight, but JARVIS had told everyone that he had gotten some good footage from the Stark Tower security system. Fury had demanded to see the footage, but Tony wasn’t about to hook up JARVIS to a SHIELD computer, so instead he asked Loki if she could go put the footage onto a USB. When she got back thought, she was attacked by Sif, and dropped the USB in favor of picking up the nearest thing to protect herself with, which just happened to be the good captains shield. Sif continued to swing as Loki continued to block. Everyone tried to get between them, but they were just thrown aside. Eventually Loki gained the upper hand, and in no time she had wiped the floor with Sif, and had her pinned under the shield.

“What was that about?” Steve asked.

“Where did you learn to fight like that, Luci?” Natasha asked her. Loki was panting hard and she moved the shield so that it was pinning Sif by her neck instead of her chest.

“Do it!” Sif yelled, “Kill me! show everyone the monster that you really are” Loki pressed the shield down harder, slightly cutting off her air flow. She could hear people trying to talk to her, but she filtered most of it out, but there was one person that she couldn’t block out, no matter how hard she tried.

“Hey, darling” she heard Tony say softly. Natasha noticed that she had payed attention to Tony and signaled for everyone else to be quiet. “Look at me, doll” Tony told her, and ever so slowly did she look at her boyfriend, making sure that Sif was pinned down tight beneath the shield.

“What?” Loki snapped, and if looks could kill, Tony would be dead.

“Don’t listen to her, you’re not a monster, don’t kill her” Tony had moved to stand in front of her, he held out his hand to her, “we’ve worked so hard to get here, don’t throw it all away because of some arrogant asshat like her” Loki’s eyes softened, and she reached out to grab Tony’s hand, being pulled into a tight hug. She dropped the shield and Steve moved to grab it.

“What just happened?” Thor questioned.

“I’m wondering the same fucking thing” Fury said, “Stark, Artino. Start talking” The couple was quiet for a few moment, and Loki opened her mouth, a lie waiting to be said, but all that came out was a scream. Tony jumped back in surprise and Loki collapsed to her knees. Sif was behind her, sword out and covered in blood, she had attacked Loki, who had a huge gash going down her back, she was bleeding heavily. Once it had registered in Tony’s mind what had happened, he was beside Loki it a flash, shushing her cries and whimpers. He held her and got himself covered in blood, and when Tony tried to move her, he put his hand in the wrong spot and it accidentally went into the wound, and he could feel the muscle moving, and the blood flowing.   

“It’s going to be okay, you’re going to be fine” Tony told her, and they both knew that it was true. Loki had an advanced healing factor thanks to his god status, and he wouldn’t even have a scar in a few days, and if Tony looked hard enough he could already see the wound trying to heal.

“It hurts, it hurts no much” Loki whispered, and Tony remembered that Sif had told them that she liked to put poison on her blade to make her victims hurt more.

“I know, shh shh, I know, but you’re going to be fine” Tony’s voice was shaky, and he had tears in his eyes. He vaguely registered the chaos that was happening around him, someone had a hand his shoulder and someone was trying to talk to him, but all that he heard was Loki’s cries.

“Tony, Tony” he heard Bruce say, “Tony we need to get Luci down to the med wing” he told him. Tony nodded, _yeah, yeah the med wing, they’ll do tests and they will fix her and- tests._ **_They can’t do tests on her_ ** _-him? Her?-_ **_I’m not thinking straight. If they do tests they’ll find out that she’s a god._ **

“No!” Tony yelled, “not the med wing”

“Why not?” Bruce asked him, he looked down to Loki, “Tony, she’s passed out. We need to get her to the med wing” Looking at her, yes, she was was passed out.

“No! You have to listen to me! That’s not who you think it is, she’s a monster and she’s going to kill all of you” Sif said as Fury put cuffs on her.

“You can tell it to your cell guard” he said, and him, Clint and Natasha pulled her to the elevator, Thor following close behind. That left Tony, Loki, Bruce and Steve in the penthouse. Steve and Bruce watched Tony sit there, holding Loki -who they saw as Luci- in his arms, and the couple was covered in blood.

“Tony-” steve said, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Tony snapped. He looked back to Loki, and even though somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Loki would be fine, but all that Tony could see was his boyfriend bleeding out in front of him. “Loki? Loki please wake up” Tony cried.

Steve and Bruce looked at each other.

“Did he just say Loki?” Steve asked.

“Yeah” Bruce said.

“Do you think he’s just out of it?” Steve looked back to the couple and so did Bruce.

“I don’t think so” Bruce pointed to the gash, “it’s already stopped bleeding, the only time that I have ever seen something start healing so fast, is when Thor got that spear through him a few months back”

“So Loki has been in the tower for three years?” Steve said. He looked pissed, and Bruce got where he was coming from, having the person that tried to take over the world living with you for three years without you knowing didn’t sound like the safest thing in the world. But Bruce knew that Tony had never been as happy, as whenever Luci -Loki- was with him, and is was obvious that Tony knew that it was Loki the whole time, and that Tony had saw through the god’s psychotic mask, and got the know the real Loki, he had even fallen for the guy. Bruce could tell that he had fallen hard.

“Tony? Lets get her to the med wing” Bruce told him, Tony didn’t budge. “We won’t do any tests, we’ll just hook her up to some IVs and keep her monitored, is that okay Tony?” Tony waited a few moments, but nodded. He picked up Loki and Bruce lead him to the elevator, Steve following a few paces behind.

 

***

 

It was hours later and they had gotten Loki hooked up to an IV and heart monitor. Tony refused to leave his side -he was still disguised as Luci, and Bruce and Steve had to keep reminded themselfs that it was really Loki.-  Tony was asleep on Loki’s hospital bed, holding her close.

“What the fuck is going on?” Fury said as he walked into the room, Thor, Clint and Natasha following. Bruce and Steve shushed him, gesturing to the couple in the bed.

“What is going on?” Natasha said quietly.

“I questioned Sif on why she would attack the lady Artino” Thor said, not trying to be quiet at all, “but all she said was that I’m not seeing what’s right in front of my face”

“It’s…. Complicated” Bruce said, “I think that it would be best to have this conversation with Tony and away from, uh, Luci”

“Fine, I want word as soon as Stark wakes up” with that Fury walked out of the room. The avengers all gave each other looks that said _wtf is going on?_  Then they all looked to the sleeping couple.

“You two clearly know something that we don’t” Clint accused Bruce and Steve. “What did Stark tell you?”

“Tony didn’t tell us anything” Steve snapped, “we figured it out ourselves” Clint looked like he was about to snap back a reply but was stopped.

“Everything will be revealed in do time, in the meantime I will have to ask you to leave Sir and miss Artino to their rest” JARVIS said. The team usually wouldn’t listen, but getting on JARVIS’ bad side wouldn’t be wise, so they left. They walked out to the hallway and ran into Pepper and Rhodey.

“What happened?” Rhodey asked, clearly worried.

“Sif tried killing Luci” Natasha said.

“What!?” Pepper yelled. Her and Luci had gotten close to each other, Pepper knew how hard it was to deal with Tony, but somehow they had stayed strong for three years and Luci had helped him so much. Pepper can’t even remember the last time that Tony had a drink. “Is she okay?” she asked.

“She’ll live” Bruce said, “lets go to the common floor, JARVIS will tell us if anything is wrong, or if Tony wakes up”

 

***

 

“Antony?” Tony heard as he slowly woke up, then sat up as fast as he could.

“Loki?” he asked, and Loki smiled at him, Tony noticed that he wasn’t wearing the Luci illusion. He collapsed onto Loki and hugged him tight.

“I thought that… I was so worried... I-I” Tony had started crying and Loki kissed his forehead.

“Shh, it’s okay” Loki reassured him, “it will take a lot more than a swipe of a bitches sword to take me away from you” Loki paused and looked around. “Wait, where is she?” 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t really paying attention to the things that was going on around us after you got hurt” Tony said.

“She’s been taken to a SHIELD holding facility,” the the words scared the shit out of the couple. “We’ve been waiting for you to wake up, Tony, to question her”  Bruce was standing in the doorway. Tony put an arm in front of Loki, a poor attempt at protecting him.

Bruce just shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt Loki. I found out that Luci was him when his wound started healing only a few minutes after he got it” he had moved to stand beside the bed, “when we have the talk with Fury I suggest that if we can, we keep Luci as far away as she can from us. Just because me and Steve could see that you two are good for each other, doesn't mean that the others will” He said. Tony hugged him.

“Thank you, Bruce” he said.

“Don’t thank me yet, we have SHIELD agents outside in the hall waiting to escort us” Bruce smiled sadly. Tony nodded and turned to Loki, giving him a soft kiss.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can, put up the Luci illusion just in case though” he told him. Loki nodded and suddenly Luci was in his place. Tony and Bruce left the room, only to be stopped in the hallway but the SHIELD agents.

“Where’s Artino?” one of them asked. Tony rolled his eyes and walked back into the room, and came out a minute later, carrying Luci bridal style. she looked absolutely done.

 

***

 

“I just wanna know, why the fuck miss goddess of war here, attacked Artino” Fury had been trying to get answers for about ten minutes now, but all he was getting was really vague answers like; “she’s not who she says she is” and “I may have done something to warrant an attacked from her” and “she attacked my girlfriend because of a small grudge, ship her back to Asgard”

Bruce and Steve were being equally unhelpful, not even talking at all.

“You know what? It’s pointless to fight me” Sif sassed, “I know your weakness” Loki looked at her murder and fear in her eyes.

In what felt like 3 seconds, Sif was across the room and had Tony in her grasp, and her sword was against his neck. Everyone stood up and pointed weapons at her. Loki also stood up and made a move for Tony, but Sif stopped him.

“If you get any closer, he won’t have a head” she told her.

“Sif, what are you doing?” Thor asked, “Let the man of iron go”

“Just tell us who you think Luci is and we can move on from this” Steve said, though he new full well who she was.

“I won’t do that, because I want him to cause his own heartbreak” Sif said, “so, are you going to start talking?” When Loki didn’t say anything, anger entered Sif’s eyes.

“You know what, let’s just get this over with” Sif said, and pulled her sword back, and swung in towards Tony’s neck, but it hit… something? And Sif was sent flying across the room. Everyone looked at the hole that Sif had made, and then to Tony, who still had what looked like a forcefield around him. I was glowing green, and the snake that Loki had put on his wrist the other day was giving off a slight burning feeling. That’s when Tony remembered;   **_“It is kind of like a tattoo, but it has my magic in it, it will protect you, no matter how far or near I am to you… it will keep you safe”_ **that’s what Loki had told him when he gave him the mark.

“Anthony!” Loki yelled and ran to him, easily bypassing the the magic shield to hug him.

“Thank you, thank you” Tony said, “You saved my life with that snake of yours” Tony pulled her into a kiss.

“Now I see what she meant, by saying that you aren’t who we thought you were” Natasha spoke up.

“I’d recognize that magic anywhere… Loki” Thor looked at his brother.  Loki smiled a sad looking smile and let her illusion drop.

“No point on hiding it now” he said. Tony stood in front of him protectively.

“Don’t even think about touching him” He growled.

“Stark, you are out of your mind” Clint said.

“He’s not” Bruce said, “I know that it looks bad, but Loki is good for Tony and Tony is good for Loki. Tony hasn’t had a drink and Loki hasn’t done anything bad in over a year and a half. Lets at least give Loki a chance”

“How do we know that Loki hasn’t mind controlled you?” Clint asked.

“Do our eyes look blue to you, birdbrain?” Tony sassed, “please, just give him a chance, I need him” He whispered.

“We’ll only do so because he hasn’t destroyed anything in over a year, and he clearly knows how to keep him in line Tony” Steve told him.

“What?” Both Fury and Tony said at the same time.

“Rogers, what do you think you’re doing?” Fury gave Steve his _what the fuck did you just say to me_ glare.

“They’re clearly in love, and I think that if you tried to separate them the backlash would be devastating” Steve told him.

“It’s true” Tony sassed, “if you take Loki away from me, I’ll blow up your whole fucking organization, and I guarantee you that Loki would destroy Asgard to get back to me”  Fury stared at them for a while, seeing the determination in all their eyes. He sighed.

“Fine, but if he does anything bad he gets shipped off to Asgard, and he works for the Avengers and all of you have permission to put on the magic repressing cuffs on him if he fucks up” Fury said.

“Wait, what will happen to Sif?” Loki asked.

“I’ll take her back to Asgard, and tell father that she tried to kill both you and Tony” Thor said. And Tony couldn’t help it, he pulled Loki down into a hard kiss and when he pulled back he said;

“I love you, Loki”

“I love you too, Anthony” Loki said and pulled him back into a kiss.

 

***

 

And sure, they had to talk more about what had happened after Sif was taken back to a holding cell, and when they got back to the tower Pepper and Rhodey ripped Tony a new one.

But nothing could dampen Tony’s mood, because he got to keep the person that he considered his soulmate.

And Loki refused to let go off Tony for the rest of the day.

And they both fell asleep that night holding each other tight, knowing that they never had to let go. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me smile :)  
> I hope that you liked the story.


End file.
